Spider
by ShipItLikeFedEx
Summary: Turns out Clint is scared of spiders, not including Natasha. This is quite a fluffy story. One Shot :D


_**A/N:** I wasn't really happy with this fic when I uploaded it, but whatever. I think that Clint is a little OOC in this, so sorry if he's not really acting like he should. I just always liked the idea that Clint is more childish when it's just him and Natasha. Onto the story! Enjoy :D  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or settings used in this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners. I make no money from this.  
_

* * *

"Nat!" Clint's loud voice drifted down the hallway. Natasha glanced up from her phone. She and Pepper were planning how to get revenge on Tony for drinking all the coffee. The two women made a dangerous pair sometimes, especially where coffee was concerned.  
"What?" She yelled back. Her spot on the couch in the lounge area on her and Barton's shared floor in Stark Tower gave her a good view down the hallway. She could see Clint stick his head out his room. He should be getting a bag of chips and the video game he was going to teach her to play.  
"I need help!" Clint replied. Natasha rolled her eyes. They were both master assassins, she doubted that he really needed her help. Besides, it was one of their few days off, she wasn't go running to Clint just because he said he needed help. Last time he asked for her help, it was because he couldn't find the popcorn for the movie night with the rest of the Avengers. She doubted he needed help getting the chips and a video game. So she didn't reply to his call for help, and began reading Pepper's brilliant plan for revenge. Tony had already bought more coffee, but he should still be punished.

A few seconds later, Clint came running in.  
"Naaat," he whined, pouting like a five-year old, "Why didn't you come help?" He plopped down on the couch across from her. The redhead sighed as she put her phone down. _I swear, sometimes he acts like a giant over-grown baby _she thought to herself_._ She picked her phone back up and continued texting Pepper as she replied.  
"Well, I assumed that you would be able to take anyone that tried to ambush you while you were gone. If I could hear you getting beaten to death, I would've come. But I couldn't, so I didn't." Clint huffed noisily.  
"Well, I'm glad you think I'm manly enough to fight off any potential lurking attackers, but I really need your help." He claimed, leaning forwards and poking her in the side. Natasha shook her head. "C'mon, Nat. Pleaaaase? I'll be your best friend forever." He begged.  
"Fine, whatever." She mumbled. Clint grinned and dragged her up off the couch towards his room.

* * *

"This is what you needed help with?" Natasha smirked. "Yup, Clint, you really are the manliest of them all."  
"C'mon, Natasha. I mean look, he's sitting right on the chips, _and_ he's within jumping distance of the game." The two assassins stood in front of Clint's desk. Well, Natasha stood in front of Clint's desk, while he stood cautiously a few steps back.  
"Clint, it's a spider. It's not going to kill you." Natasha sighed. Clint grinned.  
"Well, technically, you're a spider, and you could kill me." the archer joked.  
"Clint, does this spider look like a master assassin to you?" Natasha asked.  
"No."  
"Is it carrying any weapons or explosives?"  
"No..." Clint said.  
"Then you have nothing to be afraid of." Natasha said, starting to walk out of the room.  
"But Nat!" Clint yelled grabbing her arm. "Help me get rid of it! I don't care if it's not an assassin or doesn't have any explosives! Spiders freak me out!" Natasha stared at him incredulously. "They have too many eyes _and_ too many legs! Seriously, who needs eight legs?" Clint defended himself. "Plus, this spider is the size of a frickin' tennis ball!"  
"Fine." She grabbed Clint's bow and arrow, and climbed so she was standing on his bed on the other side of the room.  
"Nat, what are you-"  
"C'mon, get your ass up here Barton." Natasha ordered, gesturing to the bed. Clint climbed so he was standing on the bed next to his partner, unsure of what she would make him do. Natasha handed him his bow and arrow.  
"Now shoot it."  
"But Nat-"  
"Just shoot the damn thing! Or do you want Tony to find out you're ridiculously afraid of spiders?" Natasha threatened. Clint squeaked. He definitely _did not_ want Tony finding out about this. The teasing would be endless. So he focused on the spider, and notched an arrow. Pulling the bow back, he watched the spider carefully. As soon as he let the arrow fly, Natasha jumped of the bed. She yanked the arrow out of the bag of chips, the dead spider impaled on the end. She smiled at him.  
"There you go. It's dead." Clint dropped his bow and stepped off the bed.  
"Right, thanks Nat. And uhh, Tony's not gonna find out about this, right?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.  
"Don't worry. All you have to do is bring me coffee every day for the next week, and it can stay our little secret." Natasha smirked, before walking out of the room. Clint sighed. _Oh well._ He thought, as he grabbed the chips and the video game. _I'll just have to make sure I beat her at Call of Duty._

* * *

_**A/N:** So how was it? Reviews are like cake to me. I love cake._


End file.
